Fun at the Beach
by onebecamenone
Summary: He'd always wanted to do this, now he just had to get Kanda to agree.


Look at me, not actually working on stories i should be working on. Even over break, i can't work much on all these things. BElieve it or not, my computer had to go all rebel on me and just break, so no i'm down one source. Oh well, i'll deal with it and use the downstairs computer. But until i upload more important things, say hello to this weird little story.

i don't own the characters

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, and those staying at the hotel had long sense fallen asleep, save two people. They were running through the hall, one being pulled, the other doing the pulling. The elder of the two, tall, broad shoulders, and spiky red hair, was pulling the other down the hallway with a huge smile of accomplishment on his face. In the other hand, the one not holding a thin pale wrist, held in it, tightly, a bag from a department store. Inside of it, the instruments that would help in his plan.<p>

The elder pulled the other down the few flights of stairs, through the quiet lobby, and out the front door. The entire time, the younger, a young man with long blue hair, thin, and Japanese, was shouting protests of how he didn't want to do this. But the latter wasn't listening; he was too happy and too excited to care what the other said.

The redhead, Lavi, pulled the bluenette, Kanda, through the parking lot, dodging all the cars until they were out of it and running across the street. By now, Kanda had given up protesting, and had begun to run with the redhead. Though, he still lagged behind a bit.

When they reached the soft sand of the beach across the road, Lavi tripped over a rock, falling onto the ground, taking Kanda with him. He laughed as Kanda fell on top of him; Kanda, however, wasn't amused.

"Lavi, you idiot!" Kanda shouted.

Lavi laughed, rolling out from under Kanda, "Come on! We're almost there," He laughed, pulling Kanda and himself to their feet before taking off down the beach. He was glad they hadn't worn their shoes.

Just a few more yards down the beach, Lavi finally stopped running, but hadn't stopped his laughing. He let go of Kanda's wrist and dropped his bag. The redhead dropped to his knees and emptied the large towel from the bag and laid it out.

"Lavi, I can't believe you want to do this," Kanda said, crossing his arms as the cold air blew past.

Lavi looked up, "You know you don't think that," He stood up.

Kanda rolled his eyes, "How do you wanna do this?"

"Like this," Lavi said, quickly swiping the ribbon from Kanda's hair. He turned on his heel and ran.

"HEY!" Kanda shouted, taking off after the nuisance.

Lavi laughed, running backwards for a second only to quickly turn back around and sped up, running from the other teen. He wasn't running full speed through, just fast enough to keep Kanda a few feet behind him. Near the end of the beach, where a few boulders were seated on the ground, he turned around and started to run back. Kanda, not being the best runner ever, took a minute to get turned around to chase after Lavi again. When he caught him, the two tripped over each other, toppling over down onto the large towel.

Kanda had landed on top, half on half off Lavi, with his hand pressing on Lavi's chest. Their eyes met, one green eye to two dark eyes, and locked onto each other. Within the few seconds their eyes stared into the other's, their lips collided in a rough kiss, full of passion and lust. Kanda hands travelled up to cup Lavi's face as the latter clung to Kanda's shoulders.

When the need for oxygen overtook them, they parted for only a second before Kanda pressed his thumb and index finger into Lavi's cheeks, forcing his mouth open and pressing his own open mouth to it for a kiss. Their tongues quickly found one another and mixed in a wet dance. Kanda soon took over the kiss and had Lavi moaning into his mouth within seconds, hitting every sensitive spot the small wet cavern held.

Kanda's hand quickly traveled down the thin linen shirt Lavi bore and quickly traveled back up again, but this time, the hand was under the shirt. Lavi gasped, arching his back as the light touches of Kanda's slender fingers and nails flitted over his nipples. He groaned into the kiss, pushing at Kanda's shoulders to get him off. Kanda wouldn't budge though.

When he did, however, he only smirked and pinched one of the hidden nubs, making Lavi gasp.

"I thought you wanted it, _Usagi_," Kanda chuckled.

Lavi groaned and nodded eagerly, bucking his hips up into the latter.

Kanda smirked wider and sat over Lavi's hips, keeping them from moving. His hands deftly grabbed at Lavi's wrists and held them to the towel as he leaned forward to plant his lips at the junction of Lavi's neck and shoulder. After his goal to create a lasting mark on Lavi was completed, he moved over to the other side to leave another one, leaving Lavi moaning the entire time.

The bluenette shifted to hold Lavi's wrists in one hand, while the other pushed the thin shirt up over Lavi's chest, just enough to expose his nipples to the chilly beach air. When Kanda latched back onto Lavi's neck, he began to fight his restraints, trying to get out of Kanda's hold. Kanda wasn't letting up though and moved to ravish Lavi's mouth with his own.

It wasn't until Lavi turned his head away from to the kiss that Kanda moved down and latched his lips around a pert pink nipple. His tongue swirled around the single nub before he started to suck. A strong arm draped over Lavi's mouth to keep himself from moaning; the latter wasn't too amused by said action. His white teeth chomped on the nub. Lavi's scream was barely muted by his arm. Kanda only smirked and moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, minus the biting.

Kanda finally let go of Lavi's wrists, allowing the elder to latch onto his shoulderes. Kanda's hands ran down Lavi's side and to the waistband of his pants. He made quick work of the button and zipper.

He opened his mouth to make quick work of a command, but he was cut off when Lavi sat up and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck. He placed a chaste kiss on his lips and smiled.

He shook his head as well, "I don't care, I wanna be on my back, ok…?"

Kanda nodded and laid Lavi back down, placing a kiss on his lips. He quickly moved back down and, after only a moment of thinking, tore Lavi's pants and boxers off of only one leg. A shiver ran down Lavi's spine as the cold air hit him.

"Lavi," Kanda started, before being cut off again by a nod. Lavi reached over and into the medium sized department store bag and pulled out a bottle of lotion, he tossed it to Kanda. Kanda was quick to cover his fingers in the lotion. He was even quicker to force of one the digits into Lavi's hole. He gasped and closed his eyes tightly. Kanda leaned forward so Lavi could grip his shoulders, only to work the finger deeper and add another one. Lavi's almost nonexistent nails were digging into Kanda's shoulders, and even through Kanda's shirt, were leaving marks.

"Shhh," Kanda prodded gently, lightly kissing Lavi from his forehead to his neck.

Once Kanda felt his preparation had been enough, he slowly took his now three fingers from Lavi's entrance and took his own pants button his hands. Seconds later, after the zipper was pulled down, Kanda's length was out and already lubed with the store bought lotion.

He leaned forward enough for Lavi to wrap his arms around his neck. He quickly positioned himself before burying himself all the way into the tight heat with a single thrust. A moan was erupted from Lavi, one of pure pleasure as Kanda had skillfully hit his prostate with the first thrust, erasing all thoughts of pain that could've been there.

Kanda waited for only a moment before pulling out and slamming back in, moaning himself.

"G-God, Lavi!" Kanda moaned, throwing his head back, "you f-feel so damn good," Their lips collided in another heated kiss, and their tongues in a wet dance. Kanda, losing his control, began to thrust fast and hard. A free hand latched onto Lavi's cock, roughly pumping it, whilst the pre-cum that had already leaked from the head, lessening the skin on skin friction.

Lavi's hips bucked up to meet each of Kanda's thrusts, and which most of them, allowing the tip of Kanda's cock to slam against his prostate, sending him into a state of pure bliss.

"Ah! Kanda! H-harder!" Lavi shouted, holding tightly to Kanda's shoulders.

Kanda quickly complied and forced himself in and out of Lavi's hole harder and harder and faster and faster. He was losing his control.

Lavi screamed, "K-Kanda!" with a final thrust from Kanda, the redhead came promptly, shooting his seed all over his own stomach and chest.

Kanda followed quickly, barely being able to pull out before he collapsed down to Lavi.

After only a few minutes of a quick nap on the ground, Kanda pulled the final piece to the puzzle out of the bag, a couple of new clean rags. He, allowing Lavi to rest, had to be as careful as possible as he went about cleaning the mess they had made. Once Lavi was clean again, Kanda pulled his shirt back down and his pants and boxers were replaced. Only then did he turn to himself. He tucked his shirt back in, buttoning and zipping up his pants, and fixing his damp hair back into a low pony-tail.

He stood before taking Lavi, the older and the slightly large of the two, into his arms. Lavi's sweat glossed face was hidden slightly by the vibrant red hair that stuck to his forehead; his head fell to Kanda's shoulder. With a skillful maneuver, Kanda used his foot to put the towels back into the bag, as well as the lotion bottle.

Kanda was prompt to carry the sleeping man back into the hotel, back up the stairs, back down the hallway, and back into their room. Before he moved to the bed, he dropped the bag in front of the door and flipped on the lights.

Lavi was dropped ever so lightly onto the large bed. Kanda slowly pulled Lavi's sullied pants and shirt off before covering him up. He then sat on the side of the bed and stripped himself of his shirt and pants as well. However, he replaced his pants with a pair of sweat pants before climbing under the blankets. By then, Lavi had waken up.

"Mmm, nice ta'see ya, Yu," Lavi mumbled, rolling into Kanda and snuggling up against him.

"Mhm," Kanda replied, running his hand through Lavi's hair.

"Told ya thi'as a good idea," he chuckled to himself.

"I guess," Kanda shrugged, shifting to make himself more comfortable. He rested his arm low on Lavi's sparsely dressed hip.

"I'll mak'ya do'is again, Yu-chan."

"Have fun," Kanda placed a kiss on his head. "G'night." He then barely muttered something that scarcely sounded like a possible "I love you."

Lavi chuckled, "Oh I will," he snuggled closely and whispered "I love you too" into Kanda's chest. And there they slept for what little left of the night they had.

* * *

><p>Whee the end. I hope you enjoyed. PLease refrain from throwing sharp objects at me<p>

reviews and comments are welcomed


End file.
